Regal and Presea's Battle
by Shogunate Hojo
Summary: Hiya. This continues from the Sheena's Jealousy series. It's about Regal, Presea, Sheena and Yuan.


The Continued Hopefully Longer Sequel to the Sheena's Jealousy Series!

Hello again. Now this time I promise I will try to make my Tales of Symphonia Stories longer! In this story I hope to acheive more than 1,500 words. As MoonCannon will know that's a hard task for me. But then I was still learning as I was but the Learner, now I only need to realise how to work the Chapter thingie to make me the Master! Mwa ha ha ha! So as you now know I want at least one reveiw who thanks me for making this "Story" Longer. Enjoy the "Book".

P.S. MoonCannon, I will try to make Yuan have some more comments about Sheena!

Regal's and Presea's Battle

Two years have passed after the events of Sheena's Jealousy, and Regal and Presea are planning on having an adventure on their own. But where will they go, and what will they do? Read the hopefully long story to find out...

So far,the group have lost Zelos, Colette, Lloyd, Raine, Kratos and Genis (well, the two groups have gone on different journeys, with Sheena planning to join the larger group). Yuan had joined the smaller group, with only Presea and Regal planning to stay togeather. And the smaller group are in Tethe'alla, on the edge of the Grand Bridge, they were going to Meltokio.

"Sheena! I see that your breasts are large today!" Yuan commented on Sheena.

"You're as bad as Zelos, Yuan." Sheena replied with a smile on her face.

"Last night was good fun, wasn't it, Sheena?" Yuan whispered.

"Yuan! Don't speak too loud! But it was extra fun when you-" Sheena was interupted by Presea, "We should get going."

"Yes, we should." Regal said. Yuan and Sheena were quite far behind Regal and Presea, but they could still see them. Most suddenly, Yuan put his arms around Sheena's waist, and took his cape off. Regal and Presea could hear them laughing and joking around.

"I wonder why the're so friendly?" Presea commented.

"I could hear them last night, why did we let them share a tent?" Asked Regal.

"Are you getting jealous, Regal?" Joked Presea.

"No. It's just I do get a bit jealous when everyone loves someone, and yet I have lost mine." Regal said, sadly.

"Sorry." Presea mumbled. "But do I remind you of my sister?" Presea pulled a grin at Regal.

"Yes, you do!" Regal laughed. "Why d'you ask?" He said.

"I don't like people feeling sad when they think about Alicia. Would you like it if people always felt sad when they ever thought about one of your relatives?" Presea asked.

"No, I wouldn't." Regal hugged Presea, and they carried on their journey, Yuan and Sheena in tow:

"Ahhh. I would like us as a couple." Yuan said.

"So would I. It's just that I was about to go out with Zelos before he went with the other part of the group." Sheena replied.

"Don't go to the other group then!" Yuan said.

"No, Yuan. But we could see each other in secret?" Sheena asked.

"What, when you're going out with that jerk, Zelos at the same time!" Yuan said.

"No! I won't go out with anyone, I'll just secretly see you." Sheena said.

"Okay." Yuan replied, he kissed Sheena and they followed Regal and Presea...

Regal took a step over the halfway mark of the Grand Bridge, when suddenly two Crush Tortoises jumped out at them!  
A battle began!

Sheena and Yuan attacked the weakest Crush Tortoise, and killed it in a matter of seconds. While Regal and Presea got a combo of 78, and kicked their Crush Tortoise's butt out of the battle. Presea said; "We won." very casualy to end it.

"That was easy." Yuan said.

"Sure was." Sheena laughed and leapt into Yuan's arms.

"Do I have to carry you all the way over the bridge?" Asked Yuan.

"Yep!" Laughed Sheena, she kissed him on the cheek, and they got walking.

"It's unusual for a Crush Tortoise to be on an industrial bridge." Presea commented.

"Yes, it is. Prehaps someone wishes to stop us from our adventure." Regal wondered. About 50 minutes after of walking over the bridge, the group had made it to the other side.

"Now we must get to Meltokio." Presea announced. So, again, the group had a long walk to Meltokio, but this time there was a surprise at the front gate...

"A...Desian?" Yuan said, he saw Forcystus raging havoc inside Meltokio! Every single gaurd attempted to attack him, but he blew them away with his arm-gun.

"He's gone...too far." Regal shouted.

"But he was dead!" Presea boomed.

"Obviously not!" Yuan said. Him and Sheena ran into the city, unaware that Magnius leapt behind them, and threw the gate shut. That was Yuan and Sheena's escape out the window. Now they had to fight Forcystus and Magnius!

"Crap!" Regal shouted.

"Regal, that's not like you! We can go through the sewers!" Presea said.

"Oh yeah!" Regal said. Him and Presea ran through the sewers as swiftly as they could. They raeched the Meltokio surface just in time:

"Say goodbye!" Magnius screamed, Sheena and Yuan had lost the fight! Sheena hugged Yuan, and Magnius swung his axe at them...

But it missed! Presea had got in the way of the attack and used Gaurdian to protect Yuan and Sheena! Then, Regal lept at Magnius and kicked him over, Magnius fell to the ground, wounded.

"What right do you have injuring an Ex Desian Grand Cardinal?" Forcystus asked.

"What right do you have coming back to life?" Regal shouted. Yuan ran up to Forcystus, and shouted;

"Feel the Pain!" He sliced him with his sword, "Of the inferior beings!" he sliced him with his sword, "As you burn in hell!" He stabbed Forcystus, and him and Magnius ran off...

"I heard that line before somewhere." Sheena said.

"So the Desians are dead, but those two are still alive." Regal commented.

The groups roomwas wonderfull, there was a kitchen to the left, a lounge to the right,straight ahead a balcony, a bathroom, and three bedrooms.In the Inn, at night...  
Regal and Presea were in their beds,sleeping, wondering why Forcystus and Magnius were still alive. But in one of the other bedrooms, Sheena and Yuan were in ONE bed, (kingsize) kissing each other, and obviously making a baby...

"Ohhhh!"  
"Yes!"  
"That's nice!"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I love you! Arhhhaaaaaaaaaa!" Sheena and Yuan stopped...well...making a baby and slept.

In the morning, Regal and Presea compared thoughts about the two "dead" Grand Cardinals, while Yuan and Sheena...compared thoughts about the night.

The group stayed in Meltokio a few weeks, Regal and Presea couldn't decide where to go, but theyknew that they were to leave the next day. So they needed to get supplies, Regal went to get armour, bags, weapons, gear, while Presea went for the food. But what about Yuan and Sheena you say? Well they were going to the other group (well, Sheena was), the next day. But Sheena wasn't feeling that well, so her and Yuan decided to go to the Doctors.  
In the Doctors they had some news...

"You're pregnant." Said the Doctor. "Congratulations." Yuan and Sheena just stared at each other.

"How will I tell everyone?" Sheena and Yuan left the doctors panicking.

"We'll just have to tell everyone the truth." Yuan suggested.

"Fine." Sheena agreed. They went back to the Inn, where Regal and Presea where waiting for them.

"Well, what's wrong?" Asked Regal.

"I'm...Pregnant." Said Sheena. She sounded quite happy. Her and Yuan got very excited.

"That's a surpise." Said Regal and Presea in astonishment.

The next day, Yuan and Sheena got on their Rheairds, and went to Sylvarant, with sort of good news.

Regal and Presea started walking to the Fooji Mountians, it was going totake about 9 months though (its a long way!)! That's where they beleived Forcystus and Magnius where. The walking trip up the mountian was very tough, as rocks kept on tumbling down the mountain. "This is treacherous, Magnius must be up there!" Presea shouted as another rock missed flattening her.

"Yes, so you'll take on Magnius and I'll take on Forcystsus!" Regal managed to get his message to Presea, while more rocks flew of the mountian. Suddenly, Presea saw an enourmas boulder fly towards Regal!

"Noooo!" She cried, Regal looked up, and said, "Oh, crap." It landed right on top of him, squeezing him vionlantely into the ground.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Presea started to cry as she tried to lift the 6ton boulder. She couldn't lift it. "No Regal, don't die now!" She shouted. But, she gradualy found it easier to lift, as if someone was helping her below the ground. "Regal! It must be!" She said to herself. Soon, the boulder was out of the ground. Regal poped out of the hole.

"Tell me I didn't say crap again." He asked.

"Sorry. I couldn't tell you in time." Presea mumbled.

"Hey, I doesen't matter. Now let us find out what those Grand Cardinal's are up to!" Regal cried. Him and Presea smashed every boulder they saw with their superb strength. Not swiftly, but in about two hours they were at the top.

"Where are they?" Presea asked.

"We...can't be wrong! I saw them run off this way!" Regal shouted, he started lifting up small rocks and throwing them around the peak. As he lifted up an extremely large one, he saw a tunnel underneath it, leading inside the mountian. He threw the rock aside, and told Presea.

"That's were they are!" Presea growled. Regal and Presea lept into the tunnel. It was filled with buttons and gagets, nothing was rock, it was covered like a control room. But no-one was there. Presea walked slowly up to the control panel. "I think this opens a secret door." She said, she pressed it gentley, and a hatch opened into another room. This time Forcystus and Magnius were there!

"So you found us. And you're going to stop us from firing the Exphere Cannon at the Grand Bridge?" Magnius moaned.

"No. We didn't know that. But we're here to stop you anyway!" Presea shouted.

"MAGNIUS! You, you...arrrrghhhhhh!" Forcstyus cried.

"Charge!" Presea howled, she began a battle with her and Magnius. Straight away, Magnius blocked Presea's attacks and countered with Explosoin! Presea got thrown around the battle feild, almost dead. "I'm not going to die now!" She tried, and tried to hit Magnius, but she kept missing. "Farewell." She said, "TOTAL DEVISTATION!"she cried. What the hell was that you ask? Well, I made up a move for Presea! Anywayz, back to the story. Magnius flew into a wall, and rocks started to fall off the ceiling, and onto him, he has to die now! "Total Devistation, my attack that I learned after Mithos was defeated." She said.  
"My turn!" Regal bellowed. He leapt up to Forcystus, "Cresent Moon, Eagle Dive, Triple Kick, Double Kick..." The attack just carried on, measuring a 100 hit combo, Forcystsus had about 5 HP left. "CHAIN BREAKER!" Regal cried, that was his made up attack (from me), there was a bright light, and Forcystus dissapeared. "Is Magnius dead?" Asked Regal.

"No, but let us leave, the mountian is falling into the ground." Presea replied.

Regal and Presea lept of of the mountain from the top, their Rheairds appeared, as they fell, the Rheairds picked them up, and carried them back to Sylvarant with the other group...

At Dirk's House...

"Regal! Presea!" Everyone greeted them.

"So, were you alright?" Genis asked.

"We were fine." Regal said.

"Did you hear about Sheena and Yuan?" Asked Presea.

"Yeah, Sheena had the baby last night!" Lloyd shouted.

"Yeah, and she had a baby with Yuan and not me!" Zelos shouted.

"Hehe, Zelos is jealous!" Raine said.

"What did they call the baby?" Asked Regal.

Sheena and Yuan walked out of their bedroom, "We called him, Sheun." Yuan said. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Good to see you two!" Presea spoke.

"Hello little one. Y'know Sheena, he's got your face and Yuan's hair, eyes and ears!" Regal laughed.

"Well...that child must be able to Summon, Fight well, and is a half-elf..." Kratos said quietly to himself...


End file.
